Nombre
by Angel de un Ala
Summary: Nunca nombraba sus cuadros, los dibujaba y los colgaba sin titulo alguno. Sin embargo, encontro el nombre perfecto para su pintura. /Regalo para los SaiHinas por san Valentín.


Hola a todos, seguramente aún me recuerdan: Soy Ángel.

Sí, la misma niña alocada que se le ocurrió hacer 12 One-shot Navideños para los lectores de mi fic sasuHina que por alguna razón gustan de diversas parejas y por causa de eso termine con un tic en el ojo y con exceso de cafeína al terminar de publicar los one-shots XD

Bien, en esta oportunidad nuevamente haré One-shot, para San valentin.

Decidí empezar por el SaiHina ya que parece que si soy algo buena en esta pareja. Aunque no estoy segura de que clasificación es este one-shot.

Se me ocurrió luego de leer algunos RRs de mi fic.

Espero que les agrade.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Llevaba tiempo sin dibujar.

Mas, dibujar con tinta ya no le agradaba tanto como siempre lo hizo.

Talvez era por el hecho de que toda su vida fue solitaria y estaba bajo la sombra de Raiz, pero ahora todo era diferente. Aún era miembro de Raiz, sólo que ahora alguien más controlaba la organización y le habían dado el derecho de conseguir un nombre "real". Sai fue el elegido por él mismo, sus amigos le llamaban "Sai", con ese nombre lo conocieron y empezaron a apreciarlo ¿Qué nombre podría ser mejor?

Y tras dejar atrás su solitario y falso pasado, el color negro de la tinta dejó de atraerle con el mismo entusiasmo. Realmente, nunca supo si la tinta le atraía o no, pero se podría decir, que aunque no tuviese cosas favoritas, siempre elegía el negro por sobre todas las cosas. Porque el negro lo interpretaba como sinónimo a **"soledad".**

No obstante, ya no pensaba tanto en la soledad como antes. La indiferencia también había desaparecido de su ser y empezaba a sentir nuevamente. Era como si hubiese vuelto a nacer.

Deseaba dibujar sin colores oscuros, únicamente utilizar colores alegres y, de alguna manera, reflejar sus sentimientos. Raro pensamiento en él, sin embargo, si se daba el lujo de una sonrisa o se permitía preocuparse por sus amigos ¿Por qué no anhelar expresar sus sentimientos através de colores? No era nada raro, en varios libros había leído que varias personas utilizaban el arte como un medio de expresión. Talvez, de forma involuntaria, él también lo hizo.

Tomo su cuaderno de dibujo con una extraña sensación en su interior, era como si su estomago diera vueltas y se retorciera sobre sí mismo para luego tranquilizarse y volver a la normalidad. Se preguntó si eso era a lo que la gente se refería al decir: "Mariposas en el estomago". Bueno, no se parecía en nada a mariposas, pero de todas forma él no sabia lo que era tener mariposas autenticas en su interior. ¿Cómo lo comprobaban las personas?

Trazó una línea sin sentido, en su interior, no sabía que dibujar, asíque hizo lo de costumbre cuando no tenía razón por la cual hacer algo: hacer formas sin sentido. Casi de forma ausente, empezó a tomar entre sus dedos las diversas tizas de colores que traía consigo, dejándolas en un lugar cercano en caso de tener el impulso de volver a utilizar ese color.

Las horas transcurrieron, y el dibujo terminó de tomar forma entre las manos del artista.

Sai se incorporó del lugar en el que se encontraba. Un puente cercano a la zona de entrenamientos. Nadie había pasado por el lugar en algunas horas, o talvez sí, no prestó atención a nada que no fuera su dibujo.

Observó el dibujo con una extraña sensación dándole vueltas en el corazón ¿Era eso a lo que le llamaban orgullo? No tenía razón para tener ese sentimiento. Ese era el cuadro mas extraño que había realizado en toda su vida.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse del lugar y talvez encontrarse con Naruto, seguido, preguntarle como tenia un miembro de ese tamaño. O toparse con Sakura, no, mala idea, los jueves, la joven Kunoichi preparaba uno de sus platillos nutritivos para ayudar al entrenamiento. Yamato-sensei estaría siendo sometido por su sempai, Kakashi-sensei, y siendo obligado, sin darse cuenta, a pagar la cuenta de algún puesto de comida costoso.

Vio el cuadro de nuevo. Hace un tiempo Sakura le dijo que debería nombrar sus cuadros, como lo que sintió al hacerlo o algo que le pareciera adecuado.

Talvez podría nombrar al cuadro con algún nombre ¿Pero cual?

.

– ¡Cuidado allá abajo!

.

Sai dio un salto para atrás al escuchar una voz masculina que sonaba entre risas. Una vez que abandono el puente por completo, fu testigo de una de las caídas del Inuzuka sobre el puente, casi destruyéndolo todo. Tosió dos veces al sentir que el polvo, provocado por el aterrizaje, le indalia el organismo. Tal y como se predijo, quien había aterrizado en medio del puente era el único Inuzuka del antiguo equipo ocho, ahora llamados equipo de rastreo. El hombre, montado sobre su can, no le dio importancia al artista, es más, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia y siguió con su trayectoria. Seguramente se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage.

.

– ¡¡Ki-Kiba-kun, matte!!

.

Esta vez, Sai escuchó una voz femenina y tartamudeante, sólo la había escuchado dos veces, pero ya se acordaba de la portadora de esa voz que era similar a la de una niña de catorce años y no una adolescente de dieciséis años. Volteó su cuerpo para ver como llegaba la muchacha de origen Hyuuga, sin embargo, ella venia con los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se percato de la presencia del moreno y termino chocando contra él.

El impacto no fue muy fuerte, pero debido al descuido por parte de ambos, los dos cayeron al suelo. Para ser más precios. Sai calló al suelo sentado, utilizando sus manos para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte, mientras, la Hyuuga callo de forma atravesada sobre el abdomen de él. Y el cuaderno de dibujos quedo a los pies del miembro de Raiz.

La chica dio un gemido de dolor al sentir como una de sus rodillas había terminado sobre una roca, abrió los ojos al tiempo que se disculpaba. Hinata, al ver que esa persona era Sai, enrojeció de forma instantánea, se levanto en menos de un segundo del moreno, completamente avergonzada y balbuceando monosílabos sin sentido alguno.

.

– Gomen nasai, Sai-kun, de verdad lo lamento –Ella hizo innumerables reverencias, excusándose.

En medio de las disculpas, el joven se levanto del suelo –No te preocupes, Cieguita

.

Apodo que le dio al semejar los ojos de los Hyuugas con los de los ciegos, no había mayor diferencia.

Buscó entre el césped su cuaderno, no era que le molestara si vieran o no sus dibujos. Siempre le había dado igual si la gente veía o no sus obras, pero ese cuaderno de dibujo era nuevo y aún tenia ochenta y dos paginas sin utilizar. Buscando el objeto, se percato de que la mujer no se había marchado, ante eso, levantó un poco la vista. La Hyuuga tenía entre sus manos el cuaderno y sus mejillas estaban levemente coloreadas por un travieso sonrojo. Pero, su sonrojo no era a causa de vergüenza o sentimiento similar, el sonrojo era a causa del embobamiento del que era victima al ver el dibujo del artista.

.

– Sai-kun… es hermoso.

.

Esas palabras desconcertaron al artista.

El dibujo no era tan increíble.

Sólo era un dibujo que hasta un niño de cinco años puede hacer.

Un paisaje con colores inadecuados. Árboles de hojas color azul; una pradera color rosa pálido; el cielo de color rojizo con un toque de anaranjado; al final del pequeño prado se extendía un mar color verdoso; las nubes eran de color amarillo; y las rocas de color púrpura.

¿Cuál era la gran maravilla?

Y otra cosa, no comprendía el por qué las mejillas de Hinata se sonrojaban y su rostro se iluminó como el de una niña de cinco años que se queda maravillada ante un juguete nuevo.

Esbozó una sonrisa, en el fondo, la Cieguita se veía bien con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, de alguna forma, la hacia verse "adorable" como decían los libros.

La joven dio un respingo al notar que apreciaba el dibujo sin consentimiento del creador.

.

– Dis-Disculpa… e-es que estaba e-en esa p-pa-pagina y-y yo lo re-recogí y-y…

Sai miró con curiosidad a la joven, con una de sus eternas y falsas sonrisas que tanto le caracterizaban –No importa, Cieguita -La mujer le entregó el cuaderno y dio una nueva reverencia.

– ¿Pu-Puedo saber có-cómo llamara al cua-cuadro…? –La ojos de luna empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa por estar a solas con el pelinegro.

– No sé –Fue la única respuesta que dio.

– Ho… en-entiendo… -La vio jugar con sus dedos, señal de timidez en algunas personas, o eso decían los libros al menos –Y-Yo lo lla-llamaría so-soleado… -Sai arqueó una ceja ¿"Soleado"? No comprendía, en el cuadro ni siquiera había un sol, una luna color piel sí, pero no un sol. –Ve-vera… Es que… e-el dibujo pa-parece… es como si el sol hubiese ilu-iluminado el paisaje cambiando los colores, pa-para hacer un mundo aun más hermoso que el nuestro.

.

Sai enmudeció, observando la expresión de la chica al decir esas palabras. Su rostro nuevamente se había iluminado, mostrándola mas linda de lo normal. Similar a cuando Sakura estaba con Naruto o Ino coqueteaba con alguien. Era diferente al mismo tiempo, el rostro de Hinata era más gentil, como si un millón de colores suaves estuviesen coloreados en su rostro, con la única intención de reflejar su alma al momento de mostrar una sonrisa.

Una segunda voz masculina se hizo presente en el lugar. Los dos morenos observaron al recién llegado, Shino, quien se había retrasado al momento de seguir al Inuzuka llegaba para acompañar a la Hyuuga hasta la torre de la Hokage y dar el informe de una misión recién acabada.

La ojos de luna tartamudeó torpemente una afirmación, se le olvido que por eso habían tomado ese camino.

.

– Hasta luego, Sai-kun –Se despidió ella –Ojala encuentre un nombre para su dibujo.

.

La Hyuuga, en compañía del Aburame, se alejó del lugar, dejando en tranquilidad al artista.

Sai miró el dibujo nuevamente, ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba tan mal.

Las hojas parecían moverse, el mar parecía cobrar vida, el prado se veía suave al tacto y el cielo cercano, pero, lejano a la vez. El dibujo parecía tener vida propia.

Aumentó su falsa sonrisa, sin saber si ahora daba una falsa o una real. Seguramente la segunda.

Un nombre cruzó por su mente, era un buen titulo si lo pensaba calmadamente. Como Hinata había dicho, era como si el sol iluminara todo el lugar. Y ese iba a ser el nombre del cuadro:

.

.

Lugar soleado

.

En una sola palabra:

.

**Hinata**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Creo que no quedo tan malo como el ShikaIno que hice para navidad… bueno, ojala a alguien le guste.

Si quieren un One-shot de alguna pareja, sólo díganlo y lo tendrán n.n

Aunque puede que no alcance a hacerlos todos para San Valentín, pero al menos por la fecha.

Espero recibir un RR por el esfuerzo.

.

Adiós Adiós!


End file.
